bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ōgai Mori
is the Boss of the Port Mafia. Appearance Mori is a forty-year-old man, with a fairly tall and slender physique. His eyes are violet, and befitting of a mafia boss, almost always completely dark and devoid of light. He has straight, chin-length black hair slicked back, leaving bangs on each side of his face. Normally, he wears a sharp suit, consisting of a white button-up, a black pinstriped suit jacket, black shoes, and black trousers. The shirt has a purple and white striped tie. Over this, he wears a black trench coat and long, almost knee-length maroon scarf he leaves hanging over his shoulders untied. He also wears white gloves. In public, Mori wears much less lavish attire, more typical of a "doctor". He wears a purple button-up shirt, black tie, black trousers, black shoes, and a long white coat. Furthermore, he leaves his hair loose, and two strands fall over his forehead. Personality While initially showing himself as an ordinary, clumsy and worried middle-aged man, he later shows more about his true character, keeping calm even when the other people trapped in Anne's room ran away, staying together with Atsushi and Jun'ichirō Tanizaki, and still maintaining his composure when the latter was captured. Mori later reveals that not only is he good with strategies and planning, but also a cruel and merciless person capable of infusing fear on his enemies. However, his cruelty is not for cruelty's sake. Mori always weights the gains and losses of his decisions, choosing the most optimal solutions for the Port Mafia as a whole. Consequently, these decisions leave a bloodstained path, and have hurt and traumatised countless other people, with Akiko Yosano and Osamu Dazai being prime victims of his abuse. Mori never takes emotions into full account, the epitome of logical thinking and strategy. That said, his intelligence allows him to manipulate and abuse many people by appealing to their needs and wants. Emotional manipulation and abuse have gotten Mori far in his motives at the cost of many lives, and by the time someone's realised they've been used, it's often too late for them to turn back. To Mori, a 'heart' only gets in the way of war, a belief leading to his irredeemable actions of using Yosano's ability and mentally breaking her during the Great War. While a largely logical person who knows how to use words to his advantage, Mori is not above threats and intimidation typical of a cold, experienced mafioso. Age and gender do not matter to Mori, but when it comes to his grander schemes, he has a history of manipulating children, as their inexperience makes it that much easier to control them. Mori's use of manners and polite conduct mostly attribute to maintaining a sense of control and power in any situation. For the most part, acting like a 'normal' person makes those around him less wary, as when he's in public and needs to avoid suspicion. Otherwise, it creates a certain distance between him and others, as if nothing they say ever fazes him. Yukichi Fukuzawa, his former ally, knows the depths of Mori's darkness, and he and Dazai are most often the ones to see straight through Mori's many pretences. Once this facade disappears, Mori's intensity and willingness to do anything, even kill, become apparent and unsettling. His intensity is so much so that Lucy Maud Montgomery is paralysed with fear when Mori confronts her. He does treat his subordinates with respect, valuing their skills and contributions to the organisation and acknowledging their power. As such, even when facing a certain degree of insubordination, Mori is willing to overlook some mistakes so long as the outcome benefits the Port Mafia. ''This contributes to why he never punishes Ryunosuke Akutagawa's rash behaviour. Even then, according to Mori, "effort is what matters, results come second", in the face of Akutagawa's previous failure of capturing Atsushi Nakajima. This aligns with Mori's leeway towards the organisation's most active, powerful members, allowing them a certain degree of 'freedom' and independence from his tight scrutiny. Generally, he usually only regularly speaks with his two most active executives, Kōyō Ozaki and Chūya Nakahara, the former of which often the first to criticise Mori's eccentrics in the form of dry banter. He and Kōyō converse the most often, and their partnership leads to Mori agreeing to spare Kyōka after she defects. As a result of the Port Mafia's prosperous control in Yokohama, Mori enjoys being held in high regard, either by respect, fear, or a mix of both, by his many subordinates. Mori views the position of an organisation's leader as both ruling them and being their slave. This belief drives Mori to his drastic and ruthless strategies. Furthermore, he is more than happy to use a common enemy to his advantage, as when revealing Naomi Tanizaki and Kirako Haruno's hideout to the Guild in hopes of using the Agency to take care of them and alleviate the Port Mafia's own workload. He uses the same tactic when leaking the orphans' location to André Gide, getting the orphans slaughtered and driving Odasaku to his own suicide mission. In both cases, Mori makes it so his direct word never reaches its intended target, leaving the power of his actions to force their hand instead. This manipulation and usage of knowledge is the core of Mori's decision-making and tactics, making him a dangerous for. Losses and failure are Mori's worst enemies, such as a large number of subordinates and racketed collaborations dying during the Q incident, or Kōyō's being held at the Armed Detective Agency. Likewise, he detests "parasites" such as smugglers and the ilk, people he believes they suck Yokohama dry for their own gain and upset its delicate balance. Given Mori's respect for Soseki Natsume, Mori agreed to keep balance in Yokohama, and Mori takes this ''seriously. For as cruel and cold Mori is, it's unmistakable that he's vital to Yokohama's balance. The only time Mori's acknowledged a major oversight in his decisions is when taking in and mentoring Dazai. He largely underestimated Dazai's own intelligence and shrewd, detached way of looking at the world. Ironically, their near-identical nature unsettled Mori. Nonetheless, Mori takes his mistake and moulds it into a valuable discovery: a subordinate and right-hand that knew his way of rationalising. Control over Dazai was crucial to Mori, considering Dazai's intelligence could one day be his undoing. This largely contributes to Mori's decision to use Sakunosuke Oda, a dear friend of Dazai, in eliminating Mimic and driving Dazai to defect. Truly, the only person privy to Mori's less menacing and controlling side is Elise, even though there's incredible irony in the fact that even Elise's demanding, harsh attitude against him is something he intentionally configured. Mori has an obsessive nature towards Elise, irritating her with excessive trips to dress shops, tailors, and the like just to dress her up for his own amusement. Much to Elise's exasperation, even her harsh nature is something Mori enjoys. Given that Vita Sexualis manifests as a form of Mori's desires, it's unfortunate to note that he's a self-admitted paedophile, something both Elise and Fukuzawa have expressed great disgust in, the latter considering Vita Sexualis a disgusting and disturbing ability. Ability His ability, , is an ability that allows Mori to summon and 'configure' Elise's personality in any way he wills; he can make her levitate, chase after an enemy at high speed, and make her save him no matter what. He can summon Elise at will and make her attack his enemies with a barrage of large medical equipment.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 12, chapter 50 Elise has shown her displeasure in Mori's ability in which she stated he always gets to "set the scene" and make all the decisions. Although Elise is powerful, Vita Sexualis requires strength and energy, thus when infected by Alexander Pushkin's virus, summoning Elise takes a toll on Elise. When Fukuzawa cut her down, she disappears. As Mori's ability, Elise doesn't die, but it takes time and energy for Mori to resummon her. An important detail to note is that Elise used to be more subservient and borderline emotionless as Mori's ability. However, sometime after Yosano's mental breakdown, Mori intentionally configured Elise to mimic the young Yosano's defiant personality, showing a deep-seated obsession towards Yosano, of whom whose stubborn nature Mori frequently fawned over during the Great War.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 16, chapter 65 Background Much of Mori's history outside the underground is unknown, including how he joined the Port Mafia. 14 years prior to present events, Mori operated as the head military physician for an infantry corp during the Great War. Here, he drafted Akiko Yosano into the war despite her only being 11 years old. He left Yosano the task of healing any wounds the soldiers sustained, meanwhile keeping a very close eye on her and her interactions with the soldiers. As a result, he developed a reputation for his intimidating behaviour, going as far as drawing a gun on soldiers. Much to Yosano's chagrin, he frequently referred to her as 'his', and fawned over her harsh, cynical attitude towards him. Mori noticed Yosano's growing friendship with one of the soldiers, and learned this man understood the corps' specific role: a group of ability users meant to showcase their usefulness in war to the military's top brass. Mori realised this means the man somehow accessed his essay "The Immortal Regiment", a classified document meant only for the emperor. In jeopardy of Yosano learning Mori's true intentions, Mori cut their conversation short, telling Yosano she still has patients to treat. He told an obedient Elise to lead the way. The war raged on, and the unit became increasingly dependent on Yosano's ability. Using Yosano's ability to keep a constant stream of physically fit soldiers, Mori forced Yosano to use it on even the mentally traumatised, soldiers begging to return home after countless horrific injuries and near-death experiences. Because of this, the unit never receives orders to retreat, and more blood spilt. When the soldier Yosano befriended got a minor wrist fracture, Mori insisted on using Yosano's ability so he can immediately return to the frontlines. Exhausted and scared, Yosano refused. Mori correctly assumed Yosano wanted him healed away from the battlefield, sarcastically calling her refusal a dilemma - as her superior, he must give her orders, but couldn't resist a little girl's wishes. He suddenly gripped her head, calling her 'different' and ordering her to heal the soldier.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 16, chapter 66 He then listed off histories of armies 'failing' to adapt to evolving weaponry and strategy, leading to their downfalls. Now, ability users reshaped war, and Yosano's only role was to make the military understand that shift. He warned her the country 'will be destroyed' otherwise. Regardless, Yosano defied him, pointing out she only wanted to save lives. Consequently, Mori coldly shot the soldier in the chest, putting him on the brink of death and leaving Yosano no choice but to heal him. The unit lost many soldiers to death thanks to Mori's plan, and leads soldiers to direct their resentment towards Yosano for 'trapping' them in war. Even the soldier she grew attached to hung himself, pushing Yosano over the edge and breaking her mentally. She was soon admitted to a mental hospital, putting an end to the immortal regiment. At some point, Mori returned to Yokohama, and before Yukichi Fukuzawa fully established the Armed Detective Agency, Mori ran an underground clinic that operated as neutral territory for the criminal world. By this time, the Port Mafia's boss' mental state already deteriorated into a bloodthirsty state, and Mori answered only to Soseki Natsume. Here, he met his 'bodyguard', Fukuzawa, casually asking him to move medicine boxes. Fukuzawa denied the assumption he's operating as a bodyguard, instead acting on Natsume's orders. Mori teased him that he'll get rusty if he started slacking. A pair of gang members interrupted their banter, one of them suffering a grievous gunshot wound. Mori ordered them not to start a fight, as the person who shot him was being treated as well. Mori assured Fukuzawa his clinic is neutral ground, and his clients always had plenty of 'stories to tell'. Later that night, Mori was attacked and held hostage by men collecting intelligence on the Port Mafia's fortune. However, despite being beaten and tied up by them, Mori remained indifferent and nonchalant, complaining about an itch. One of the men lashed out, punching him, to which Mori casually mentioned it 'hit the spot'. The man told Mori his group plans on using the mafia's increased violence to use them as scapegoats, going as far as to steal and use their firearms. Mori concluded that the group are illegal immigrants, thus the city's equilibrium meant nothing to them. He recalled them stealing medical drugs from a medical transport truck to sell on the black market. Mori noted his love of Yokohama, even with his bloody underbelly, suddenly taking a sinister nature and condemning the men as 'parasites' leeching off the city's resources. He then addressed Fukuzawa, who arrived after having killed over 20 of the group's men. Mori used Fukuzawa's arrival to distract the leading man, freeing himself of his restraints and cutting open the man's throat with a medical scalpel. With the enemy defeated, Mori informed Fukuzawa that his plan to feign capture worked. Knowing where the group's base is, he determined it's prime time to counterattack, revealing this to be all part of Natsume's own plan. This effectively marked the beginning of Mori and Fukuzawa's partnership under Natsume's instruction. Between Mori's intellect and Fukuzawa's strength, the two were seemingly unstoppable. Three years after the war's official end, Mori finally discovered Yosano's whereabouts. Ignoring her broken state, Mori intended to use her once more; however, Fukuzawa learned of Mori's scheme. In an effort to save Yosano, Fukuzawa fought Mori, questioning Mori's humanity. Mori argued that Yosano is vital for the tripartite tactic and Yokohama's peace, claiming an 'immortal regiment' against the Port Mafia's current boss would be the best way. Fukuzawa condemns Mori's heartless strategy, but Mori claims 'heart' has no place in war. Ultimately, the battle dissolved their alliance. While the full details of the battle are unknown, Mori ultimately lost Yosano the Armed Detective Agency. At an unknown point in time, Mori eventually rose to a position of high standing the Port Mafia, acting as the Boss' primary physician and right-hand man. During this time, he eventually met Osamu Dazai, at the time a suicidal, shrewd boy that found himself in Mori's clinic. Upon learning of Dazai's intelligence, Mori decided to use him as insurance in assassinating the ill Port Mafia boss, and the two worked as accomplices. Dazai was to be Mori's 'witness' of the late Boss bestowing leadership upon Mori.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Dazai, Chūya, Fifteen, Phase. 01, pages 7 - 15 However, Mori's intention was for Dazai to have committed suicide soon afterwards, taking the truth of Mori's murder with him in death. Dazai's many failures proved both an obstacle and an advantage for Mori. This proved a rare miscalculation on Mori's part, as he failed to correctly read Dazai's intentions and nature. Mori denied Dazai's accusations, pointing out how simple it would've been to let Dazai die instead of treating him from failed suicide attempts. He reached the conclusion he could not let Dazai die, as the former boss' remaining supporters would quickly know his 'death' was in fact a murder conspiracy. Although he largely underestimated Dazai's intelligence and dark nature, Mori also found his mistake to lead to a new advantage. He found someone disturbingly similar to him in nature, and, as a result, a competent future right-hand he could 'trust', viewing Dazai as a 'diamond' in need of polishing. Ultimately, Mori indicted Dazai into the Port Mafia, lending him the 'Silver Oracle' and giving him incredible amounts of power for just his first official task as a mafioso - investigate the rumours of the former Boss 'returning' from the grave in Cone Street. Just before Dazai left, Mori asked him why Dazai wanted to die so badly, but, as expected, received no answer. During Dazai's mission, Mori calls him to receive affirmation that the Port Mafia's predecessor returned surrounded by black flames. They're unable to continue to speak due to someone attacking Dazai. It's implied Mori arranged multiple guards to Dazai and Hirotsu for this mission with the purpose of obtaining Chūya Nakahara. During this confrontation, a mysterious black explosion knocks the group out. After retrieving them, Mori has Chūya restrained in his office by the hyperspace ability of his sub-executive Randō. A 'meeting' between the two and Dazai commences. The two boys argue upon sight, and Mori interrupts them to get to the point: asking Chūya about the explosion. He asks Randō to leave them be, and after getting him to leave, bluntly asks Chūya if he'd like to join the Port Mafia. This infuriates the boy, which Mori anticipates, and understands his resentment against the Port Mafia thanks to the late boss. He acknowledges the mindless havoc his predecessor wreaked over Yokohama, and notes he 'died from illness', asking Chūya if he'd be anxious by rumours of him suddenly returning.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Dazai, Chūya, Fifteen, Phase. 02, pages 35-36 However, Chūya does not believe him, quick to note Mori's desire for power and doubt his 'help' as the predecessor's doctor. Mori frankly admits to killing the former boss in an entirely calm, cold manner, noted to be the 'demon that devours demons' and 'incarnation of evil'. With this reveal, Mori takes back his invitation to Chūya, instead arranging a deal: Chūya works alongside them to solve the rumours, as they both benefit from the information the mysterious Arahabaki rumours surround them. He warns Chūya that if he refuses, he'll kill the Sheep members. This makes Chūya snap, breaking the restraints and attempting to punch Mori, but Mori holds up a transmitter just before getting punched, from which members of Sheep can be heard yelling for help, forcing Chūya to relent. Settling the matter, Mori informs Dazai that Chūya is the epitome of violence, but that's simply the core nature of the Port Mafia. The way to control a situation is by crafting as many disadvantages to resisting them as possible: simply put, fighting fire with fire. Dazai questions the purpose of teaching him this, to which Mori smiles and merely repeats the question to Dazai in a knowing manner.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Dazai, Chūya, Fifteen, Phase .02, page 38 Chūya demands Mori tell him information useful to him, and the group returns to the rumours surrounding the predecessor and Arahabaki. Mori shows footage of the predecessor in the Port Mafia's highly guarded vaults, where the supposed spectre mentions Arahabaki's name. After discussing Arahabaki's origins, Mori asks Dazai's opinion, and the boy dismisses the predecessor's 'return' as impossible, instead theorising someone trying to use his 'return' to cause an uproar against the current Boss. Mori nonetheless argues that the overwhelming violence and wrath the predecessor caused, and Arahabaki's reputation as a 'wrathful god' match up too well, and it's impossible for an ordinary person to access the high-security vaults. Dazai asserts an ability user's doing, all in order to turn people against Mori.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Dazai, Chūya, Fifteen, Phase .02, pages 48 - 49 Mori orders Dazai to uncover the truth, which Dazai reluctantly agrees to, but points out there's not enough time for him to accomplish anything alone. Mori 'reassures' him he won't be alone, deciding Chūya will work with him. Against their protests, Mori points out Chūya is in no position to refuse orders. He smiles, ignoring the boys' displeasure and anger, summarising that as the culprit is against the mafia, it'll be easier for an outsider to collect information, but to ensure Chūya doesn't betray them, Dazai will act as surveillance, as his nullification ability is ideal against Chūya. Mori mentions a third, 'most important' reason, but refuses to tell them, instead calling it his intuition. He warns them they won't accomplish anything if they keep arguing, and if he hears reports of their arguments interfere with the mission, they know what will happen. He asks for their answer, receiving only tense silence, and asks them again, and the two finally and reluctantly obey his orders. Satisfied, Mori dismisses them, saying he looks forward to hearing good news. Once left alone, Mori muses to himself, remembering a lesson Natsume Sōseki taught him, relating to why he forces the two boys to work together. A philosophy that only diamonds can polish diamonds - that only those with high potential can bring out another's high potential. Using Dazai and Chūya, Mori intends to verify this claim for himself.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Dazai, Chūya, Fifteen, Phase .02 Dazai laters contacts Mori after running into Shirase and two other Sheep members, requesting the ones held hostage by the Port Mafia be released. Mori approves the request.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Dazai, Chūya, Fifteen, Phase .03 Months after Rando's reveal as a traitor and his burial left in a makeshift gravestone, Mori continues to lead the Port Mafia with no issues. He assigns Dazai, now an official mafioso, as the commander for one of the mafia's troops, and issues the first order to eliminate the GSS and Sheep, the Port Mafia's most active rivals thus far. However, the truth behind this task is to recruit Chūya, knowing of the Sheep's resentment against him. Using the Sheep members' lives as leverage, it's an effortless task having Dazai convince Chūya to join the Port Mafia.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Dazai, Chūya, Fifteen, Phase .05 Later, Mori walks down a corridor of the headquarters with not only an injured Dazai, but the recently retrieved Kyūsaku Yumeno. Mori admits he is unaware of the child's gender, intending to search through certain documents to find out. During the conversation, Chūya, alongside Kōyō Ozaki, run into them. The boys instantly argue. Kōyō questions Mori's decision to allow them both in the Port Mafia, but Mori insists it's fine.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Dazai, Chūya, Fifteen, Epilogue Chūya asks about the black hat in Mori's possession, to which Mori explains it's part of the mafia's tradition to have the person responsible for 'inviting' a new member gift the new recruit with a piece of clothing. Mori points out Dazai's new coat was Mori's gift to him, and his gift to Chūya is the hat. Chūya notes its age, but Mori assures him it isn't a simple hand-me-down. During the Port Mafia's destruction of Rando's home, Mori looked over several of his possessions, the hat is one of them. More importantly, are military documents of highly confidential material. It reveals the research facility Chūya was found in belonged to the military, and the main purpose was to combine abilities with existing beings, that being: artificial abilities. Mori refuses to let Chūya see the documents, stating that they're exclusive to executives. If Chūya wants to see them and discover the truth of his origins, he'll have to rise through the ranks. Mori points out Dazai will easily become an executive long before Chūya, and asks if Chūya accepts the challenge. Chūya asks Mori what it means to be a leader, and Mori returns to his belief of being both their leader and 'slave'. He'll place his subordinates where they're best suited, using and discarding them if needed. To him, there's no atrocity beneath him for the sake of both the Port Mafia and Yokohama City as a whole. His words inspire Chūya, who's quick to pledge his life to the Port Mafia and city. Dragon's Head Conflict It is during Dragon's Head Conflict that, after the death of 'Colonel', a former executive, that Mori assigns Dazai an executive position. He largely leaves the conflict to Dazai's discrepancy, and notes this as the beginning of the infamous partnership 'Twin Dark', their power, skill, and dynamic mirroring that of Fukuzawa and Mori's former partnership.Bungo Stray Dogs: Mayoi Inu Kaikitan, June Event: Dragon Rush Osamu Dazai and The Dark Era Mori summons Sakunosuke Oda to his office, but during Odasaku's attempts of addressing the boss, Mori is too occupied insistently trying to convince Elise to wear a dress he got her. Elise rejects Mori's pleas at every turn, admonishing his apparent desperation. It's only after Oda interrupts their back-and-forth that Mori acknowledges him, freezing in place.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, Chapter I, page 15 He apparently stares expectantly at Oda, possibly for assistance dressing Elise up, however, this only ends in awkward silence. He seems caught off guard when Oda reminds him he summoned him, and asks Elise why he did so in the first place. Elise offers no answer. Mori returns to his desk, pressing a button that tints the windows a dark grey, darkening the office. Befitting of a mafia boss, he's suddenly accompanied by two bodyguards that stand on either side of his chair. He attempts to strike up a conversation with Odasaku, but points out Odasaku doesn't speak up much. Mori confirms that no one saw Odasaku arrive here, and gets to business. He notes that Dazai once told him Odasaku has no ulterior motives, being a direct individual, which is a rarity in the Port Mafia. He even acknowledges Dazai calling Odasaku's peculiar nature a 'balm for the soul'.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, Chapter I, page 17 He proceeds to the task at hand, occupying himself with an unlit cigar he casually plays with in his hand, informing Odasaku he wants him to find someone. Odasaku questions Mori's intentions, and Mori admits normally members as low-ranked as Odasaku get stuck with, essentially, suicide missions. However, on this occasion, the matter requires Odasaku specifically. The 'someone' is Ango Sakaguchi, a mutual friend of Odasaku and Dazai, alongside the Port Mafia's informant. Odasaku's composure impresses Mori, thus the boss continues to brief him on the rescue mission. As Ango's whereabouts and condition are unknown, it is imperative to retrieve him. His role as an informant leaves him a goldmine for all of the Port Mafia's vital secrets in the hands of enemy syndicates. However, Mori further claims that regardless of circumstances, he wants a member as talented and capable as Ango assisted as soon as possible. When Odasaku agrees to the assignment, Mori notes he's heard of Odasaku's reputation. His composure and level-head make him a valuable asset, and Mori expects great things from him. He proceeds to write a Silver Oracle for Odasaku, granting him written permission to order anyone beneath the Executives without question, however, Mori goes even further, explicitly stating Odasaku can use it to order the Executives as well.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, Chapter I, page 19 This brings him to Odasaku's close friendship to Dazai, encouraging Odasaku to utilise Dazai's skill with the mission. He comments on Dazai's poor reputation, but emphasises that Dazai's intelligence and skill may one day lead him to usurp the Port Mafia from Mori - that is, by killing him. He smiles upon saying this, leaving Odasaku in stunned silence. Mori states he hopes to hear great news from Odasaku.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, Chapter I, page 21 Just before Odasaku leaves, Mori compliments the pistol model Odasaku keeps in his holster. He asks Odasaku about the rumours that he refuses to kill anyone, to which Odasaku confirms. Mori asks why that is, but after telling Odasaku he's only asking out of of "personal interest", Odasaku plainly states he'd rather not tell him. This briefly surprises Mori, but he quickly recovers, dismissing Odasaku and reiterating he hopes for great news from him.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, Chapter I, page 23 During the incident where Mimic slaughters the orphans Odasaku's looks after, Mori attends a meeting on a ship between himself, Ango, and Santōka Taneda, the commander of the Special Abilities Division.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, Chapter IV, page 126 Mori casually greets Ango, but the man avoids responding. Despite their conflicting positions, any present Port Mafia guards and the Special Forces are unarmed during the meeting. The meeting is unofficial, and during it Mori casually asks Taneda if he knew of any nearby ice cream parlours. In response, Taneda notes he should bring something back for his men, stating they'd love to see Mori's head. Their passive-aggressive 'banter' does not alleviate the tension in the air, with only Ango breaking the silence. He explains that a deal between Mori and Taneda ensured his safety, alongside the Port Mafia wiped out Mimic. Although Mori agrees to the first term, he lightly points out Mimic is giving the Port Mafia its fair share of trouble. He smiles the entire time, and gives Ango a stare that 'signals' the continuation of their arrangement. In exchange for Mori's cooperation, Taneda gives the Port Mafia a black envelope.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, Chapter IV, page 128 After Dazai fails to dissuade Odasaku from attacking Mimic on his own, he confronts Mori about the ordeal. Aware of why Dazai arrived, Mori assures him that he's sure a 'genius' like Dazai has a sure-fire plan for the fight against Mimic. His 'praise' shuts Dazai down for a moment, making it evidently clear even Dazai must tread carefully with his words around the Port Mafia's boss.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, chapter IV, page 142 Mori approves Dazai's request for giving Odasaku back-up, noting that being straightforward in his intentions is one of the best methods of negotiations, but before issuing the order, asks Dazai why he wants to do so in the first place. Dazai's explanation fails to convince Mori, who points out that, while a valuable ally, Odasaku's is ultimately one of the lowest-ranking mafiosi they have, and questions if he's really worth sending skilled men to save just one low-ranking member. Dazai plainly states he is, and his blunt response surprises Mori into brief, yet profound silence, where both of them understood each other's intentions clearly in that single moment. Mori points out he doubts that Odasaku doesn't want help to begin with, and asks what Dazai thought about that. Dazai is unable to answer, and Mori follows his point up by revealing the black envelope. He explains that being the Port Mafia's boss means being both its leader and a slave to it. He must be willing to perform any necessary and "logically conceivable" atrocity, all for the sake of ensuring the strength, the value of his subordinates, and defeat their enemies. His explanation builds up to a vital reveal, sliding the mysterious envelope to Dazai. The truth behind the war between Mimic and the Port Mafia comes to light to Dazai, who abruptly dismisses himself and attempts to leave. Mori asks where he's going, and Dazai naturally responds he would go to Odasaku. But before he can leave, four guards aim their firearms at him. Dazai turns to see Mori smiling at him. Mori orders him to stay, to which Dazai reluctantly obeys. He informs Mori he knew something felt off about the conflict, admitting he suspected the Special Ability Division to be behind it, but facing Mori, knows he was wrong, a rarity for Dazai. With a full understanding of the situation now, he sums up Mori's actions and motivations, including that Mori knew Ango was a double spy who infiltrated the Port Mafia two years ago to keep tabs on them when he sent Ango to investigate Mimic, which Mori never denies nor confirms, admiring Dazai's sharp perception.22 Dazai continues on, pointing out the Division would have incredible difficulty suppressing Mimic on their own, so Ango was tasked with leaking Port Mafia information to Mimic, guaranteeing they'd attack Port Mafia, forcing the Port Mafia's hands - exactly as Mori would want.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, chapter IV, page 147 Mori claims Dazai gives him too much credit, pointing out it isn't that easy to manipulate the Division, as they're much more powerful than they let on. Dazai acknowledges this, noting that even the Port Mafia must tread carefully or risk being snuffed out, and argues this is why Mori orchestrated such an elaborate scheme in the first place - all for a single black envelope. When Mimic became an issue in Yokohama, Mori took advantage of the situation and offered the Port Mafia's assistance in exchange for the envelope. Smiling, Mori pulls a government-certified permit from the envelope. The certificate, being a permit allowing the Port Mafia to operate as a legally recognised abilities organisation. Dazai goes deeper into realising Mori's scheme, assuming it started when Mori sent Ango to Europe for business. He learned of Mimic that way, and figured they'd be the easiest way to set his plan into motion, having Ango contact them, and illegally aiding in their escape and infiltration to Japan. All to force the Division's hand, and obtain an ability permit.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, chapter IV, pages 152 - 153 Mori confirms Dazai's accusations, and asks if there's anything truly wrong with Mori's actions. In his eyes, he obtained an ability permit, which guaranteed a way for the Port Mafia to conduct their illegal activities without "legal" interference from the Division. And, as of now, Odasaku would wipe Mimic out, eliminating a dangerous threat to the Port Mafia. Ultimately, for the Port Mafia, the arrangement is a win-win situation, at the expense of a single, low-ranking mafioso.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, chapter IV, page 153 From a logical standpoint, Dazai cannot argue against Mori's methods, but he attempts to, unable to accept how far Mori went, pointing out that no one should've been able to find where Dazai helped Odasaku hide the children. No one except Mori, that is, realising Mori leaked the children's location to Mimic. As such, Mori had Mimic murder the children to push Odasaku over the edge, knowing he'd be the best candidate for defeating Mimic.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, chapter IV, page 153 Nonetheless, Mori's response remains the same, explaining that the Port Mafia has always committed the worst crimes and violence to obtain their goals, and this is no different. No matter how horrific the situation became, in the situation of strictly thinking about the Port Mafia's well-being, Mori was 'right', and Dazai 'wrong' in questioning his methods.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, chapter IV, pages 153 - 154 Unable to debate any further, Dazai attempts to leave again, but Mori tells him not to. Dazai states Mori wouldn't actually kill him, since he gains nothing from that. However, Mori questions what Dazai gains from disobeying his boss. Dazai dismisses Mori's attempt to make sense of his intentions, simply pointing out Odasaku is his friend, finally leaving Mori, who watches him leave with a faint smile.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, chapter IV, page 154 Two weeks after Odasaku's death, Mori sits in his office, listlessly reading over the Silver Oracle he bestowed to Odasaku, having retrieved it from the building Mimic was wiped out in. A subordinate points out to him it's been two weeks since Dazai disappeared, suggesting they organise a meeting in order to discuss who would succeed Dazai's executive decision. Indifferent, Mori decides not to have the meeting, instead keeping Dazai's position open. Alongside the Silver Oracle, he has the ability permit on his desk. The permit is invaluable to the Port Mafia, more than making up for any financial losses and lost mafisoi. Alongside these losses was Dazai abandoning the Port Mafia.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, epilogue, page 165 With the permit in his hands, all of Mori's plan succeeded. He folds up the Silver Oracle into a poorly-made paper plane, throwing it, and it almost immediately crashes to the floor. In the silence, Mori laments how things would get "boring" in the Port Mafia now.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, epilogue, page 166 Plot Armed Detective Agency vs. Port Mafia Mori arranges the Port Mafia's manhunt on Atsushi, tasking Akutagawa and Higuchi with the job. After Akutagawa's defeat, Mori details his dire condition to Higuchi, warning her he may never wake up, much to Higuchi's worry. Unperturbed, Mori assures her that what matters if their attempt, not their failure. Naturally, the reassurance doesn't console Higuchi. Mori continues, bringing up the illegal smuggling group Akutagawa slaughtered, Karma Transit. With Akutagawa's injuries and Karma Transit's grudge, Akutagawa is now a liability. Although Mori acknowledges Akutagawa's worth in the Port Mafia, he questions Higuchi's place as a mafioso.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 4, chapter 14, pages 42 - 46 Despite knowing Karma Transit kidnaps Akutagawa, Mori never issues an explicit rescue mission, leaving his subordinates to their own devices.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 4, chapter 14, page 61 The Guild Posing as a civilian doctor in the city, Mori loses track of Elise, calling her name to try and find her. Jun'ichirō Tanizaki shoves him out the way searching for his sister, with Atsushi crouching down to ask Mori if he's okay, unaware he's speaking to the Port Mafia's notorious leader.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 4, chapter 15, page 110 As a result, Mori is trapped by Lucy's Anne of Abyssal Red alongside the two detectives and many street passersby. After witnessing Lucy's power, Atsushi urges Mori to run, but Mori refuses, telling him he's looking for his 'daughter' and showing a photograph of Elise. It's possible Elise is trapped in Lucy's room, so he can't leave. For the majority of Atsushi and Tanizaki's battle against Lucy, Mori plays the innocent civilian. After Atsushi attempts to escape for help, Mori stops him, advising him with simple game theory: when the enemy attacks, fight back with all you have. When Atsushi isn't completely convinced, he reminds Atsushi that many people depending on him are still trapped.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 4, chapter 16, pages 144 - 147 Although this helps Atsushi, he's nonetheless 'caught' by Anne. Lucy gloats, aiming at Mori as her next target, however, Mori shows his true colours to her alone. Mori gives a menacing smile that sends chills down Lucy's spine, warning her she's not dealing with a normal man. His frightening gaze and aura are enough to scare even Anne.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 4, chapter 16, pages 152 - 153 Mori tells Lucy she's already lost, revealing Atsushi and Tanizaki's plan to defeat her. After Lucy's defeat, Mori and everyone else is freed from Abyssal Red, and much to his joy, Mori finds Elise. When he asks where she went off to, Elise tells her she hid from him to make him upset.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 4, chapter 16, page 166 Right before leaving, Mori leaves Atsushi with one last piece of advice: no matter the hardship, there's always a logical, optimal solution. If he finds himself pushed into a corner, he mustn't ever forget that.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 4, chapter 16, page 169 Mori leaves with Elise in tow, rendering Kyōka Izumi a trembling mess, as she's the only one who recognises who he truly is.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 4, chapter 16, page 170 Mori arrives at a secluded alley, where major Mafiosi surround the corpse of a Guild assassin. At his arrival, his subordinates all bow down to him out of respect. Confirming the assassin's death, Mori gives the order to kill both the Guild and Armed Detective Agency.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 4, chapter 16, pages 171 - 178 Having found Kyōka, Mori exchanges a short conversation with Kōyō before she departs to retrieve her former protege.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 17, page 1 During their confrontation, Kōyō reveals Mori gave her permission to retrieve Kyōka, instead of eliminating her as a traitor.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 17, page 33 After being informed of the Guild's attack and Kōyō being MIA, Mori grits his teeth in frustration, but later simply decides to kill Fukuzawa in retaliation. He arranges for assassins unaffiliated with the mafia to save them the trouble, allowing them to fully focus on the Guild.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 18, pages 88 - 91 The assassination attempt inevitably fails, but scandium marks on the assassins' sleeves allow them to track Fukuzawa's moves.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 19, pages 121 - 123 Using this, the Port Mafia locates the Agency's hideout, and Mori has Chūya confront them. As part of Mori's plan, the Port Mafia leaks the whereabouts of Naomi Tanizaki and Haruno Kirako to the Guild, forcing the Agency to take action in hopes of the two enemies taking each other out, lessening the burden on the Port Mafia. Meanwhile, Mori plans on attacking the Guild's major base, playing 'darts' with his scalpels (and missing every single time). Much to her chagrin, Mori takes one of her crayons to write a letter to the Guild.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 20, pages 127 - 129 The letter reaches Nathaniel Hawthorne and Margaret Mitchell, full of empty pleasantries before stating he intends on destroying the SS Zelda and killing both Guild members.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 20, page 137 He assigns Motojirō Kajii and Akutagawa the task. When Chūya reaches the Agency's hideout, he reveals that they've leaked Naomi and Haruno's whereabouts to the Guild. According to him, Mori said that while the Agency would know it's a trap, they'd make a move nonetheless, driving in Mori's understanding of the Agency's ways.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 22, page 71 Determined to wipe out both organisations, Mori goes as far as to release Q from their imprisonment, much to Dazai's shock. He also sends Gin and Higuchi to confront the man, having Higuchi send Mori's usual mocking question to Dazai: if he wants to return to his post as an Executive.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 24, page 161 As Dazai's the one responsible for Q's imprisonment, Mori arranged Gin and Higuchi to 'protect' him from Yumeno's grudge.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 24, page 22 Although Mori succeeds in destroying the SS Zelda, his other two schemes fail to weaken the Agency. And as a result of their retreat, Q is captured by Howard Phillips Lovecraft as part of the Guild's own plan to use them to burn Yokohama to the ground. With Yokohama in a state of chaos because of Dogra Magra, Mori has his major Mafiosi defend their territories from any damage.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 5, chapter 29, page 157 Although the incident is quickly quelled, the Guild can reactivate it at any time with Q in their clutches. Mori arrives in one of the Port Mafia's shell companies, filled to the brim with the corpses of many Mafiosi. Having lost 18 direct members and over 100 affiliates, Mori smiles bitterly, ironically wondering aloud how he could face the former boss. Just then, Kōyō returns with a letter from the Agency to work together. With an amused smile, Mori agrees to attend.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 8, chapter 30, pages 9 - 12 Quotes * (To Dazai) "The Boss... died of a serious illness. His dying wish was to have me succeed him as the next Boss. And you were the witness, understood?" * "The Detective Agency and the Port Mafia. If the government higher-ups catch word... that the heads of the two largest Ability organizations in Yokohama are having a secret meeting, they will definitely be foaming at the mouth." * "Till next time, Dazai-kun. The invitation to resuming your duties as an Executive member in the Mafia still stands." Trivia * There is a great gap between Mori's concept and the work chosen for his ability. Vita Sexualis deals more with the protagonist's 'discovery' of his own sexuality, but no paedophilic content involved. The only similar thing is that the love interest of The Dancing Girl, Elise, is roughly 16 or 17, whilst the protagonist is an adult man. As for his author counterpart, Mori was indeed a military surgeon respected his logical and direct nature, being a respected figure in Japanese history and even being involved in criticisms of censorship, but the real Mori was never a paedophile. * Being a strategist, he has read many works concerning game theory and war tactics, and is an expert on the topic. * Elise's name originates from the authors The Dancing Girl, where a Japanese man living in Europe means a young woman named Elise. * Elise calls him "Rintaro", which is the author Mori Ōgai's real name. It is unknown if this is Mori's real name as well. * The Silver Oracle he provides Odasaku with begins with the Latin phrase ''"Nihil admirari",''Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era, Chapter I, page 19 translating as ''"Let nothing astonish you,". '' * His preferred weapon is a scalpel. * The author joined the military in order to study medicine, rising in rank to a head surgeon, reflecting the mafia boss' previous occupation as an underground doctor. * In the anime, he appears next to Chūya in a building where a reception desk sports a logo resembling an M with the words "Mori Corporation" beneath. This is likely a shell company of the Port Mafia..Bungo Stray Dogs anime, episode 21 Character Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ability Users Category:Port Mafia Category:Leaders